


Her Embrace

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker (mentioned) - Freeform, Angsty reunion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's okay though, No Lesbians Die, Post-Resident Evil 5, jackednotstacked, they finally get the hug they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: It's been two and a half years since Jill Valentine went missing in action. Two and a half years since Claire Redfield's wife was presumed dead. So when Claire gets a call from Chris saying Jill is alive after all this time, but came back very different, she doesn't know what to expect.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Her Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did this reunion justice. I feel like Jill, or anyone really, would be traumatized and scarred after what she went through. However, I was going to go more in depth with that in a possible chapter 2??? Idk, let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Also, I just finished rewatching the Resident Evil movie series. That one scene with Claire fighting the axeman? Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never-the-same, totally unique...

"Claire, it's Jill...she's  _ alive."  _

_ Crash!  _

Claire's stomach flipped and her heart exploded in her rib cage. Her breathing instantly accelerated from 0 to 100 within a second. 

A single shaky hand held the phone to her ear, "There's no way…" 

"I'm serious, Claire.  _ She really is _ ." 

Claire shook her head on the other side of the phone, ocean eyes stared at the picture on the fridge, unfocused and hazy. 

But something was wrong- her brother was silent. That  _ never  _ happened. He should be reeling over the news. Jill was his best friend, so why wasn't he celebrating? 

"What is it? What's wrong, Chris?" Her voice was cracking, mouth dry, and gums itching. 

It was his voice, his hesitation, the way she couldn't hear him smile as he talked. 

He sighed, Claire could hear her brother's footsteps as he walked, "She's fine. It's just...she's different." 

He explained that after Jill went over the cliff with Wesker, he abducted her and took her to a private facility where he conducted tests on her. That he injected things in her and tortured her, attempted to brainwash her and when  _ that  _ didn't work...he implanted a device that made sure she followed his command. That she did his bidding. Even if it meant killing her best friend and assisting in the total annihilation of mankind. 

For  _ two and a half years  _ she was trained and commanded to do whatever Wesker wanted. To torture this person, inject another with a virus, burn this village down to wipe out any remaining witnesses -  _ all  _ while her mind was conscious. All while her body carried out the most  _ horrifying _ actions...and she could do nothing about it. 

"She's been through a lot, Claire. This is different than Raccoon and the mansion...I don't know if -" 

"Where is she now?!" 

Chris sighed again on the other side of the phone. Claire knew he was drooping his head, eyes on the floor, and one hand on his hip as he thought. 

"She's resting. We're at BSAA headquarters in West Africa...we're supposed to leave on a flight in the morning to go to the base in New York." 

Claire nodded and stepped over the broken glass. Trembling hands fumbled with the stack of sticky notes beside the fridge and tore off a small sheet, jotting down a small note as her heart continued to race at a deathly speed. 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Chris." She hesitated, " _ Thank you."  _

Claire released the pen and let out a shaky breath. Her slender fingers combed through the mess that was her hair,  **_could it really be? After all this time?_ ** Her mind nor her heart could decide on what to think or feel. 

She was more in between vomiting and passing out than anything else. 

Claire pushed off the counter and stumbled mindlessly into the bedroom, leaving behind a tiny, pink sheet of paper with only two words scribbled:  uni sweatshirt

_____________________________________

What do you do when waiting to meet your wife who was presumed dead for two and a half years only to find out that she was kidnapped by a psychopath and used as another one of Umbrella's experiments to help kill off every human on earth? 

That was a good question. 

Currently, Claire was seated in the lobby, back hunched, legs spread, forearms on her thighs where one bounced  _ constantly.  _ The lady at the desk typed away on her computer, putting in the information Claire provided on the paper so that she could be permitted to enter the rest of BSAA's New York headquarters. 

The woman stopped suddenly and picked up the iPhone that was hidden under the overhang around the desk. The woman began speaking into it and leaned back into the desk chair, studying her nails as she did so. 

Claire clenched her jaw as she glared daggers in the other direction.  **_Calm down,_ ** her inner voice said,  **_it may be an emergency._ **

The redhead huffed and returned her mindless gaze to the grey, marble floor beneath her.  **_What are you going to say to her?_ ** Claire didn't know...she couldn't even begin to think how to go about it.  **_Hey, I see you're not dead. How you been?_ **

**_No,_ ** Claire shook her head,  **_stop being weird. She's your wife._ **

**_One who might not even know who you are,_ ** the other voice said. 

Claire froze, she hadn't thought of that, but...there was no way that could happen….right? Jill was stronger than that. Her love for Claire was stronger than some brainwashing Umbrella program. They had survived a lot...and they would survive this. 

_ Right?! _

She worried her lip,  **_god - please remember me, Jill._ **

"Gurrrlllll,  _ please-"  _

Claire's head shot up in the direction of the voice. To the cackling woman with bad teeth that was kicked back in her chair without a care in the world. 

Claire was at the desk in an instant, voice raised and hands in the air as she released  _ all _ of the pent up rage, frustration, depression, and loneliness from the past two and a half years on the woman in front of her. 

"-but  _ damn,  _ you people really think your shit don't stink, huh? While you were up here planning to get your cuticles pushed back and hair re-done for what looks like the 8th time in the past month, my wife, who I have not seen for  _ two and a half fucking years,  _ is waiting for me upstairs. So send in the freaking information already and we can both get on with our lives." Claire finished with an exhausted sigh, pushing her hair out of her face with a  _ very  _ shaky hand. 

The woman's eyebrows were raised and mouth agape as she stared up at the older woman looming above the desk wearing a  _ very _ murderous glare. "Hold on a second…" She told the girl on the phone. The woman then placed a steady hand on the desk, popped the gum in her mouth, and leaned in, "Ma'am, if your wife has waited for two and a half years, then I think she can wait for a few more minutes." 

Claire was across the counter in an instant. Two fists grabbed at the teal blouse and the other at the cheap bleached hair in front of her. The woman squealed, legs kicking in the air, heels flying as she screamed at the guards. 

"Security, securityyyyyy!!!!" 

The redhead had managed to pull the woman halfway out from behind the desk before hands grabbed at her torso. "Claire, Claire -  _ stop!"  _

Claire snapped her head to the voice and had half the mind to punch whoever was touching her - but it was brother, Chris. "Let her go, Claire." He said again, eyebrows raised as he gently nudged her white knuckled hands away from the shrieking woman. 

"I need to see Jill." 

He smiled softly, "I know, sis. Let me take you to her. We'll go right now." 

Upon reaching the 8th floor, Claire asked how Jill was doing again. Just like she had thirty minutes ago. Just like she had ten minutes before that. He smiled at his sister and placed a hand at the small of her back, leading her to another series of hallways. "I honestly don't know. Physically she's healthy, but I have no idea what's going on under those thick barriers. I can't imagine going through all of that." 

Claire simply nodded and listened to her rapid heart rate. Her breathing only got quicker once Chris began to slow down **_._ ** He stopped at a door and watched her at the corner of his eye, one large hand ready on the doorknob. 

She didn't know what was going to come first, vomiting or passing out. Maybe she would do both simultaneously. 

The door opened. Ocean eyes frantically searched the room for the brunette she so desperately missed- only to find a blonde woman sitting at the far row of cots. The blonde rose her head, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pursed as her eyes landed on the redhead still standing in the doorway. 

Claire's heart skipped, her breathing hitched, and everything seemed to spin as she met those glacier eyes she dreamed of every night since they disappeared from her vision.

**_Jill._ **

She wanted so desperately to say her name, to run to her, to reach out and touch her face - but her body was frozen and boots glued to the marble flooring as she stared helplessly at the other woman. 

The other woman who was looking at her differently. 

Claire swallowed the lump in her throat (or what felt to be her heart after its intense beating) and stepped forward. Jill still remained in a sitting position on the cot, back rigid, hands on thighs, and eyes forward. 

_ But her eyes were watching Claire.  _

"I brought you this," Claire started, glancing at the standard grey sweats and t-shirt for BSAA members Jill had changed into "I know it was always your favorite." 

_ Only a few feet away now.  _

Claire's eyes wandered to the scar at the top of her temple. It was ugly, discolored, and stared back at her with a bitterness that reminded her of the gruesome night both had lived so many years ago. 

Now closer to Jill, two trembling hands brought forth a faded piece of red fabric. Glacier eyes glanced up at the taller woman and slender, pale hands accepted the offer. 

Jill's head hung low, eyes boring into the university sweatshirt laying in her lap. Platinum blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail fell over a drooping shoulder. 

Tears brimmed Claire's eyes and the unbearable feeling of vomiting burned at the bottom of her throat again,  **_oh god she doesn't remember...she doesn't remember me-_ **

"Claire?" 

The voice was barely above a whisper and spoken so silently, so broken, so  _ shattered _ before Jill rose her head. It was those eyes...the emotion and passion that burned so heavenly and gazed at the blue ones above her. 

"My god it's you-" 

Claire gasped and stumbled backwards. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the redhead's torso with enough brute force she was pretty sure she felt a rib crack. Nevertheless, she instantly threw her arms around the blonde. 

"-It's really you, you're here. Claire- " 

Claire clenched her eyes closed and dug her chin into her wife's shoulder, clutching onto her torso,  _ fearing  _ that she would disappear at any second.  _ Terrified _ it was some twisted fantasy her mind had made up and Jill was still dead, lying at the bottom of that cliff, bruised, bloody, and broken. 

Now Claire was crying...more like sobbing. It had been so long since someone had held her like this, since someone crushed her with so much need, since she could feel how important she was to someone through a single hug.

It had been so long since the last time Jill had embraced her like this.

"I'm here, Jill. It's okay. We're  _ together _ now, everything's okay." 

Jill's stifled cries vibrated the taller woman's shoulder. A hand reached up to stroke the auburn hair cascading down a leather jacket before tightening her grip around Claire's waist again. 

Claire faintly noticed the increased strength that Jill harboured. Of course she was always strong and fit but now...she could literally feel the definition in her muscles just by embracing her. 

Maybe it was whatever Wesker injected her with...maybe it was the years of intensive training she was forced to do. 

A new thought worried her.  **_Had Wesker formed a new virus and used her as the basis of it? Would she gain some sort of abilities? Would she mutate?_ **

Jill pulled back from Claire and brought up the sweatshirt the redhead had given to her and slipped it over her head. Claire found it odd that she put the sweatshirt over the t-shirt but dismissed it once Jill returned with a soft smile. 

**_God I love you._ **

The redhead's heart skipped at the sight. The way those blue eyes sparkled and how the corner of her mouth lifted had Claire reeling - but she could see that the facial expression was not common to the woman. At least, not anymore. The smile quickly disappeared and was almost instantly covered with a slight frown. 

Claire's heart clenched at the thought of Jill never having someone to talk to, like,  _ really  _ talk to. Someone to hold her, someone to come home to everyday, someone to make her smile, to make her  _ laugh.  _ Not the kind of laugh you get from looking at a meme, the laugh where your stomach would hurt and you could hardly even  _ breathe  _ if you continued cackling like you had been.

Fingers brushed against Claire's right hand, ghosting over soft skin and knuckles before pulling back. The taller woman met glacier eyes, they were silently asking if it was okay. If it was okay to touch Claire again - because Jill didn't want her to walk away, to disappear into thin air right within her reach. 

Claire exchanged a knowing smile as a slender hand rose up, palm open,  **_it's okay._ **

Relief flushed over the blonde's sharp features and the corner of her mouth curved to the ceiling momentarily. Pale fingers sought tanner ones and soon their hands were interlocked. 

Claire almost started crying again at the touch. 

Claire pulled back at the doorknob and immediately locked eyes with her brother who had been waiting outside. He smiled at the two, nodding fondly at Claire before they passed him. Next they passed a darker skinned woman, who Claire assumed was Sheva, and she placed a gentle hand on Jill's shoulder. A silent goodbye...at least for now.

Jill nodded, " _ Thank you, Sheva."  _

Sheva smiled knowingly and watched the two reunited souls walk the rest of the way down the hall. 

"Where are we going?" Jill asked softly. 

Claire squeezed her wife's hand, sharing another gaze with those intense, glacier eyes. 

"Home." 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas on JillxClaire content, let me know! The only thing I can't do is smut, not that I'm against it, I just suck at writing it haha. A little implied smut isn't bad though. 
> 
> I really want to write for this pairing so give me some ideas!


End file.
